Ordeal of Orb
} |DungeonName=Ordeal of Orb |NotAllow = |Intro =The Ordeal of Orb is a 3 floor Ancient Dungeon belonging to the Ordeal of Weapon dungeon set. The dungeon remains open for 24 hours once opened. Each floor has a single wave of one opponent and a reward of a Priest weapon, including the possibility of an Old Orb. The enemies visually resemble ranks 4-6 of Maria. |Floors =3 |Resource1 = |Reward1a = |Reward1b = |Resource2 = |Reward2a = |Reward2b = |Resource3 = |Reward3a = |Reward3b = |Tips =Because each floor has only one enemy, using a party with high aoe is unnecessary. The enemies aren't large damage threats, so you likely won't need a dedicated tank as long as you have a strong healer. If you are having trouble with their damage, try to prioritize resistance over armor because their abilities do mainly magical damage. The difficulty of the dungeon mainly comes from their large amounts of healing off of abilities, and dealing enough damage to overcome their healing. To try to slow down enemy healing, consider running heroes that drain enemy SP. For newer players, this makes R-0 a strong choice. }} Bosses Every stage in the Ordeal of Orb has one wave of one enemy. Their attacks consist of standard auto attacks and charged combos. Unlike Ordeal of Staff, the bosses of Ordeal of Orb use combos in a seemingly random order. The SP bar under the bosses HP bar represents the charge of the next combo, once full the boss will start its combo, deplete the SP bar, then begin charging the next combo. Bosses start charging their first combo once the HUD has fully loaded and the message "Wave 1/1" comes on screen. Steward of the Orb The boss of B1F is named Steward of the Orb, and visually resembles Saintess Maria. She uses two separate combos, and can cast Wrath of Goddess at any time during the stage. * Simultaneously casts Fine Cuisine!, Smile of Goddess, and a chain-3 Fire God's Shield (with Great Shaman Himiko's passive, so Fire God's Shield may be reactivated behind the heroes). Has a charge time of about 10 seconds. * Simultaneously casts Smile of Goddess and totem dance time (Stein's Soulbound Weapon passive). Has a charge time of about 5 seconds. Both of Steward of the Orb's combos are healing focused, making SP draining a much higher priority than being tanky. Sentry of the Orb The boss of B2F is named Sentry of the Orb, and visually resembles Saintess of Salvation Maria. She uses four separate combos. * Simultaneously casts a chain-3 Bell of Goddess, chain-3 Life Support, and Fierce Totem. Has a charge time of about 10 seconds. * Simultaneously casts Fierce Totem and an ability that deals damage to all heroes. The second ability reactivates multiple times over the next few seconds. Has a charge time of about 6 seconds. * Simultaneously casts Fierce Totem, Smile of Goddess, and an ability that deals damage to all heroes. Has a charge time of 6 seconds. * Simultaneously drops many chain-3 Nurse Dispatched!s with Nurspy's damaging passive. Has a charge time of about 4 seconds. Guardian of the Orb The boss of B3F is named Guardian of the Orb, and visually resembles Savior Saintess Maria. She uses four separate combos, and can cast Wrath of Goddess and Time for Blood Donation! at any time during the stage. * Simultaneously casts chain-3 Bell of Goddess and an ability that damages all heroes. Has a charge time of about 6 seconds. * Casts an ability that damages all heroes and buffs the Guardian's defense for a few seconds. Has a charge time of about 11 seconds. * Activates totem totem dance time and buffs the Guardian's defense for a few seconds. Has a charge time of about 3 seconds. * Drops multiple giant syringes that heal the Guardian and damage heroes over time. Has a charge time of about 8 seconds.